


forever ain't half the time (i wanna spend with you)

by manchestereye (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/manchestereye
Summary: dan finally meets phil for the first time, and he feels like he's in love.





	forever ain't half the time (i wanna spend with you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i pinch-hit for the phanfictelephone event again! i hope you enjoy this, this was really fun to write!

“Today is the day,” Dan said to himself. His outfit had been lying out on a chair in his room for nearly a week, but he still spent five minutes trying to figure out what to wear. Finally, he threw on an on-brand skeleton shirt, a flannel, and some classic black skinny jeans. He brushed his teeth and rushed for a taxi, suitcase in tow; he truly believed that it was the biggest day of his life, and he couldn’t risk being late. 

He carried on conversation with the cab driver for a short moment, but he quickly fell deep into his own thoughts. He knew they’d been talking for months and had absolutely hit it off, but what if something went wrong? What if it was all some elaborate scam? What if he wasn’t who he said he was? What if it didn’t work out? Dan had been looking forward to this for so long; even just talking to this boy filled him with so much joy that he couldn’t even describe it. Their relationship was unlike anything he’d ever had with people in his real life, and he couldn’t help but chase it. But what if he broke Dan’s heart? 

It wasn’t until he reached the train station that he finally tore away from his doubt. “I’m really doing this,” he said to himself as he climbed out of the cab. 

He rolled his suitcase through the station, oddly aware of himself. It was awkward for him, given that he’d never gone on a train alone before, but he muddled through. It was too late now to go back. 

He found the platform and double checked his ticket--that was really it. That was the platform that would soon hold a train bound for Manchester. As for now, Dan had a few moments of spare time. 

He wandered into the WHSmiths in search of something to do on the train. Xbox Magazine immediately drew his eye, but he looked through it for a moment and was disinterested, so he eventually gave up and just bought a Kerrang. He didn’t mind; it matched most of his music tastes anyway. 

By the time he’d made it back to the platform, it was 9:00, and his train was boarding. A renewed sense of anxiety entered his stomach; he’d been telling himself there was no going back, but once he climbed onto the train there truly was no going back. 

He took a deep breath and got in line to have his ticket checked and board. His mind was racing with thoughts, some of excitement and some of fear. He could just turn around and go home. He could put this meeting off and keep things how they were. Everything was perfect as it was; nothing had to move forward or backward. He could freeze time right where he was and live in that moment forever, or he could go and make either the best or worst decision of his life. 

Dan stepped up to the door and had his ticket checked. Obviously, everything went fine, and he could go on the train. All he had to do was take that step. Ignoring the fact that he was holding up the line, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You alright, lad?” a voice said from his right. A train worker looked at him with concern on his face. It was valid; Dan was obviously terrified. Dan let his face soften and gave a smile in return. “Yeah,” he said, “I’m good.” His foot crossed the gap between the platform and the train, and suddenly he was inside. Without even thinking, he moved to his seat, sat down, and pulled out his magazine and laptop. He was really here, and there was no use left in worrying. This was going to happen no matter what, and the excitement finally began to take over. He’d dreamed of this for months, and the mere thought of it going well was so fulfilling that he couldn’t help but be thrilled to chase it. 

He opened his laptop and connected to the train wifi, pulling up Twitter. He wrote casually, pouring emotion into the last three words. After all, they were about to change everything. 

_ there are absolutely no good magazines in any of the whsmiths. ended up purchasing a kerrang because xbox magazine was shit. ON THE TRAIN :) _

_ bzz bzz  _

Dan reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone. His screen was lit up with a new notification, a text from Phil. 

_ when will you arrive? _

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach fluttering even faster as he realized he’d actually be meeting Phil in just over three hours. 

Dan was sure Phil already had the time his train was due to arrive, they’d talked about it enough times that he’d memorized his ticket information and was sure Phil had as well.

_ 12:40 _

_ yayy!!! i can’t wait to see you! :D _

Dan smiled at Phil’s text. He was still terrified in the best way possible, but now he was sure he was making the right decision in meeting Phil. Things were perfect as they were now, but he knew things could be even more perfect once they met in person and got to spend real time together. 

A smile was still on Dan’s face as he typed out a response to Phil then put his headphones on and started flipping through the pages of Kerrang, trying to get lost in the music to help the next three hours go by faster.

The music helped to distract Dan from his racing heart, but only just. 

A voice came over the speakers, announcing that they’d be arriving at Piccadilly Station in just ten minutes. Dan’s heart started racing even more intensely and as he picked up his phone to text Phil, he realized his palms were sweaty. 

_ ten minutes! _

_ cant wait!! _

Dan gathered his things, stuffing his headphones and magazine into his backpack. He sat with his bag on his lap, holding it tightly to his chest. 

The train came to a stop and Dan’s heart dropped into his stomach. What if Phil hates him? What if Phil sees him and changes his mind? What if he tells Dan to get back on the train right then and go home? What if- 

His thoughts were interrupted as the people around him began to stand up and make their way to the exit. Dan closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. 

_ are you off yet? i dont see you _

Dan looked at his phone and saw Phil had sent a picture of himself frowning. He giggled to himself and took a discreet selfie then sent it to Phil.

_ not yet, still waiting but i can see the door _

_ :D _

Dan stepped off the train and looked around for Phil. It was nearly impossible to spot him since it seemed like everyone had decided to go on Dan’s train that day, meaning he was stuck in a giant crowd of people.

“Dan!”

His heart skipped a beat, or five, when he heard Phil’s all too familiar voice calling for him. He turned his head in the direction of the sound and instantly spotting Phil. Dan’s face broke out into a grin and he pushed his way through the crowd over to Phil. 

“Hey! You made it!” Phil said once Dan was finally close enough that yelling was no longer required.

Dan was too busy admiring Phil in person to realize he’d spoken. He couldn’t believe he was actually here. Phil Lester was standing right in front of him, he was close enough that Dan could reach out and touch him. Dan decided that crappy webcams and video cameras didn’t do Phil justice, not even close. Phil was simply gorgeous, with his long messy hair and his giant smile, Phil was perfect. 

“Dan?”

Dan shook his head as he was pulled from his trance. “Sorry, what?”

Phil giggled and his cheeks were dusted with pink. “I said, how was the train?”

“Oh, right. It was good but I’m glad it’s over, I’m glad I’m here,” Dan said quietly, but still loud enough for Phil to hear now that the crowd had dissipated. 

“I’m glad you’re here too. Can I- erm nevermind,” Phil started. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously and looked down.

“Can you what?” Dan asked. When Phil didn’t answer, Dan nudged him gently with his arm. “Phil, what?”

He looked up and met Dan’s gaze. “I was gonna ask if I could hug you but that’s probably too much and I don’t want to overwhelm you or anything so we do-  _ oof _ .” Phil was cut off by Dan stepping closer and hugging him. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, pulling him close for a tight hug. Phil was caught off guard but quickly recovered and put his arms around Dan’s waist. “I’m so happy you’re here,” Phil murmured. “Finally.”

“Me too,” Dan said softly.

Dan knew that everything had changed. His relationship with Phil would never go back to how it was just fifteen minutes ago when he was still on the train. The thought was terrifying, but slightly less so now that he was in Phil’s arms. Dan pushed his thoughts away and instead hugged Phil tighter and closed his eyes, allowing himself to just enjoy the present moment and for now, not worry about anything else.

Phil calls them a cab to head back to his place, and Dan is blushing deeply. He’s so happy that Phil’s real, just who he said he was, and much prettier in person. 

Phil, the person who basically showed him life was worth living for, is right next to him.

Dan turns to look at Phil, and Phil is smiling widely at him.

“I’m so happy you’re here.” Phil says.

Dan stammers. “Y-yeah! Me too! Sorry, I’m a little bit nervous.”

“It’s okay. I’m here for you.” 

They get to Phil’s house soon enough, and Phil’s parents aren’t home, which means they have the house to themselves for a while.

Phil shows Dan the things in his room, but Dan’s not really paying attention, instead focusing on Phil’s face and expression. He likes listening to Phil’s voice too.

He wants to kiss him. 

“What are you looking at?” Phil asks him.

“You.” Dan laughs. 

“Oh.” Phil blushes, but Dan doesn’t notice. Phil gets back to talking about everything and anything, and Dan can’t help but look at him fondly.

He meets Kathryn and Nigel later that evening, before they head out. Kathryn seems to love Dan immediately, and Dan feels so warm at the way that Kath makes him feel like he’s part of the family.

Phil hasn’t mentioned to Kath exactly what his relationship with Dan is, but it’s not too hard to figure out.

When they go outside, Phil holds his hand subconsciously, and it’s a wonderful feeling. The whole trip so far is a wonderful feeling. Phil holds his hand at Starbucks, at the Apple Store, and wherever they go.

Phil takes him to the Manchester Eye. Dan finds this the perfect timing to kiss him, so he does. He’s a little bit surprised when Phil kisses him back, but the initial shock washes away, because  _ Phil likes him back and this isn’t a dream _ . This whole day feels like a dream, and he’s so glad that it isn’t.

They film a Q&A later that night, despite it being super late. They don’t care all that much. When Phil tackles him to the ground, Dan feels like he’s on top of the world, and it’s just the beginning of his time with Phil.

It’s a little bit cliche, but Dan feels like being cliche with Phil right now. 

He’s excited to spend the rest of the week together, and many more after that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! collaborators will be added soon!
> 
> tumblrs: sudden-sky (mine)


End file.
